Happy 21st
by CarolynStoddardMoretz
Summary: Four girls are in for a serious reality check after clubbing for one of their 21st birthdays. They realize that life isn't all about dancing, drinking, and sex, and that love can be a real pain. A/U BTR story.
1. Chapter 1

I stood with a disgusted look on my face at the contents of my closet. All of my clothes were too young for me, and definitely not appropriate to go clubbing in. "What am I going to wear?" I asked my best friend Chelsea who was in my bathroom putting on some make-up. I still couldn't believe I was twenty-one, where had the time gone?

"You really don't have anything to wear do you," Chelsea said matter-of-factly coming out of my bathroom and walking to my side. "That's why I brought over a few of my dresses for you to choose from," she said with a wink. Oh god. Chelsea left the room and went out to her car. When she came back she had a both her hands full with tons of cocktail dresses. "Here you go," she said with a smile, placing them on my bed.

"A few?" I asked mocking her. Chelsea loves fashion, she always has.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Well Siobhan, if you don't appreciate them I'll just take them back and I'll go to the club by myself."

"Don't be such a bitch," I teased as I went to go look through all of the dresses. I found a dress that I thought looked really cute. It was short, and had black and white horizontal stripes. "What about this one?" I asked holding it up.

"We're not going to a wedding," Chelsea said rolling her eyes and walking over to the pile of dresses, starting to look through them. "But this one would great on you," she said with a mischievous smile. "I have just the shade of lipstick to go with this, it would look amazing!"

She was holding up leather, leopard print, mini-cocktail dress that looked like it would be impossible to squeeze my boobs into. "Um Chelss?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"How am I going to squeeze into that?"

"Don't worry," she said, "It's your size. And yeah, I know it looks like your boobs won't fit but trust me, they'll look great in this beauty." I have to admit it; I'm pretty much a good girl. I'd never done anything that you could call inappropriate or illegal; tonight Chelsea was going to make sure we ended that twenty-one year streak.

I went to my closet for my strapless bra and started getting undressed. I was about to slip into the dress when Chelsea stopped me, "You're not wearing those, are you?" she said raising her eyebrow slightly nodding her head towards my underwear.

"No Chelsea, I was going to go commando," I told her sarcastically.

"I meant that type," she said rolling her eyes at me again, something that she does a lot. "Wear these instead," she said handing me a black lace thong. I gave her a scared look as I took them into my hands. "Sweetheart, with the way you're going to look in that dress, you're going to get lucky," she said as she walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

I stripped off my bikini styled panties and slipped on the thong that she had given me. Then I unzipped the dress and slipped into it. "Chelss," I called her and she came running, eager to help me zip up the dress and see how I looked in it. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as she started touching my boobs.

"I'm fixing them," she said. She fumbled around with the top of my dress for a moment and then stepped back, "You want the girls to look good, don't you?"

"I guess you're right. How do I look?" I asked her. I was anxious. I have never dressed up like this before, and at the moment I can't even see what I look like because I have no mirror in my small bedroom.

"You look great," Chelsea told me. "You really do," she smiled sweetly for a moment. "Okay, now hair, makeup, and shoes." Chelss went over to her bag and brought me a shoe box, "I've never worn these, but I thought they'd look good with this dress," she told me as I opened the box revealing a pair of six inch, black Sexybitch Stiletto heels that looked like a biker chick threw up on.

When I put them on there was a strap and buckle around my ankles that resembled either a leather strap or belt. There was another buckle for decoration around the heel and across the toe, and a little silver chain hanging down from the buckle around the heel. These shoes definitely lived up to their name.

After I had barely even got the second shoe on, Chelsea started dragging me to the bathroom and pushed me down on the wooden stool that was in front of the counter. "Hair and makeup time." Chelsea curled my, a little bit past shoulder length, burnet hair into tight curls and finished my face off with smoky eyes and blood red lipstick. "Perfect," she said turning me around so that I could see my reflection in the mirror. "You look sexy," she told me.

"Whoa," was all I said in a quiet, yet shocked voice. I looked like a completely different person. I looked hot; I kind of liked this. I turned back to face Chelsea, "Thanks Chelss," I said with a sincere smile. It was time for me to grow up; I was still afraid though.

"Welcome," she told me. "Now we have to go pick up Brandi and Marcella." Chelsea grabbed her purse from the counter and started for the door, me following her at her heals. We got into her Jag and drove off. Brandi and Marcella, half-sisters with attitude that are our best friends. We went to Brandi's house which was about twenty minutes away, where she and Marcella were getting ready for tonight.

Even though I loved my new look, I was still feeling a little skittish. I slowly walked up the front door and knocked, standing there timidly as I waited for the girls to open the door and let us in. The door opened revealing a stunning blond on the other end. Brandi's long hair fell in perfect waves and tiny ringlets over her shoulders. She wore a scarlet red, strapless cocktail dress and black heels. Her blue eyes popped with her dark make up. I admit it, she could turn me.

"Hey!" she greeted Chelsea and I, giving us hugs then stepping aside to let us in. "Siobhan you look great tonight!" She complimented me as she looked me up and down. "I see Chelss fumbled with your top," she noted. I looked down to see a little too much showing for my taste. I gave Chelss a nasty look and she just smiled.

"Chelss! Siobhan!" I heard a loud, high pitched voice say from the stairs. Marcella came running to us to give us hugs. How the hell? She's wearing 12" heels! "I'm so happy to see you guys!" She told us stepping back from a hug from Chelsea. "You two ladies look lovely tonight, as always. Ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" Chelss replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

"No, you have to be sure. Now back straight, shoulders back, boobs up, and head held high," Marcella instructed me. I gave her a weird look, "Do it," she said again. This time I followed through with her request, "Perfect," she said with a smile. "Now say 'I'm a bad bitch and I'm gonna have a damn good time tonight.'"

"I'm a bad bitch and I'm gonna have a damn good time tonight," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that," Marcella said.

"I'm a bad bitch and I'm gonna have a damn good time tonight," I said a little louder than before.

"I didn't hear anything that time Marci," Chelsea said turning to Marcella with a worried expression on her face, "Is she even standing in the room with us?"

"Do it again." Marci smirked at my expression; I was pissed.

"I'm a bad bitch and I'm gonna have a damn good time tonight," I said in a normal talking voice.

"One more time," Marci told me.

"This time, with feeling and passion," Chelss piped in.

"I'm a bad bitch! And I'm gonna have a damn good time tonight even if it kills me! Now the shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone you cunt!" I yelled in Marci's face.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. Then her face went blank for all of two seconds, "Wait a minute! Hey!" she said sounding annoyed when she realized what I'd said to her. My lips formed into a smirk and I found it hard not to start laughing at her. Marci rolled her eyes and then said, "Now that that's over with, who's ready to leave?"

"I am!" Brandi said.

"Me too," Chelsea added.

"And me three," I finally said. That was that. The four of us got into Chelsea's car. Chelsea of course drove, and I sat shot gun. Brandi and Marci sat in the back dancing to "Back In Time" by Pitbull and chatting excitedly about tonight.

"Nervous?" Chelsea asked me. "You're not usually this quiet in car rides."

I realized that I'd zoned out while looking out the window. I turned to look at her and nodded slightly, "Just a little. It's really the fact that you've been doing this stuff since we were sixteen with your fake IDs and I was the good one who didn't want to get caught. And even though I'm legal now, I just can't imagine life as this big wild party or adventure."

"Well lighten up and try to relax, everything will be alright, you'll see," she told me with a smile. "That's the great thing about life though. You never know what it'll throw at you. It really is a big party and adventure. Sometimes it's not so fun, but other times it's a fucking blast."

Chelsea's words calmed me down. For the first time that night I felt a little better about the whole situation. Instead of going back to my preceding idle state my hand reached for the volume knob on the stereo and I started dancing with my girls. I felt amazing at this moment. I felt infinite. It was like life was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chelsea parked on the side of the street about a block from the club. We got out of the car and started walking to the line that had already started curving around the corner. "You never said we'd have to wait this long to get in!" I yelled at Chelsea with an irritated tone.

"It's a popular club, this is a short line compared to some of the nights I've been here," she told me as we got in line behind another group of girls. We stood there for a while chattering quietly to each other about random things. The dark, dangerous atmosphere didn't ease the nerves we had from having to wait out here so long.

After about twenty minutes, the line barely moving, a group of three people walked up. There were two guys and a girl. The blond guy had a pretty petite girl, who had dark hair with maroon streaks all over her head, on his arm and the burnet had nobody. "I'm going to see if any of those girls over there want to enter early on me. I can't walk in without a date; James will think I lost my game," I overheard the burnet say.

"Okay that's cool. Malese and I are going inside," the blond replied walking away.

The burnet guy, who looked about 23 or 24, had tallish hair, obviously using more products to keep it standing up than Chelsea used in my curls. He wore dark colored jeans with black Vans. He had on a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over. Sounds cheesy but I was really attracted to him. Ever since eight grade or so when we read "The Outsiders" in English class I'd had a thing for Greasers, bad boys, and outcasts. I also had a thing for the whole 50s Greaser look.

I had to get to know this guy better, but he probably wouldn't even glance at me. If any of the girls in my group had a chance with him tonight, it would be Chelsea or Brandi. Every guy I've ever liked has always gone for Chelsea, and Brandi's just an irresistible blonde.

I was surprised when the guy walked up to me, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Hands off her," I heard Chelsea say in a protective voice. I guess Chelsea wanted me to get into my own trouble, not let it find me first.

"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt your friend," he snapped at Chess. "But I do want to know what the beautiful girl's name is," he said seductively turning back to face me. Our crotches were touching, and my breasts were gently resting against his chest. I didn't know this man, but I wanted him. He was sexy and he was going to be mine.

"Siobhan Sheffield," I answered him breathlessly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a look on Chelsea's face that was a cross between disgust for the guy who was holding me like this, and amusement to my reaction.

"Ms. Sheffield, my name is Logan Henderson. I'm a close friend of the owner and I found myself in a lonely situation. Would you mind if I escorted you this evening?" he asked me. I nervously looked over to my girls who were nodding and smiling at me. Logan flashed a smile revealing a set of perfectly straight and brightly whitened teeth. God he was perfect. I nodded, hesitantly, part of me still uncomfortable with the whole idea of being here in the first place.

"Alright then," Logan said pulling away and taking my hand. "I thank you ladies for letting me take your friend. Have a nice evening, and I'll tell the bouncer to let you in without any hassle." Logan and I began walking towards the club. He wrapped his arm around my lower back. "You're very pretty," he complimented as we walked.

"Thank you," I said trying not to blush, but doing a terrible job a hiding it.

"That blush is cute. I want to get to know you tonight Siobhan," Logan said in another seductive and sexy tone. I have to say, it was working. I attempted to fight off another smile but yet again, it didn't work. Logan was staring at me with a huge grin on his face; the dimples in his smile made me melt.

"I want to get to know you too," I said with a wink. I've been spending too much time with Chelsea. Oh dear god.

"Well that changes all my plans now," he says.

"What do you mean?" I asked him sounding confused.

"I picked you because you looked innocent," he stated as we walked into the club. The beat was pounding through the speakers to the floors and made me feel like I could feel my heartbeat throughout my entire body. "But you made a comment like that," he said.

I looked away hiding the sad and shy expression on my face, but Logan knew that there was something wrong. He pulled me in tighter and then whispered in my ear, "Let's go sit in a booth in the back where it's quieter. We can talk there."

Logan walked in front of me, my hand in his, leading the way through the crowds of people. We finally made it to a quiet cozy corner in the back by the bar, where there were several booths and tables. Logan sat down in one of the booths and patted the empty seat next him. I sat down and he pulled me close. "You're friends made you come tonight, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I don't really do this kind of stuff. My friend Chelsea forced me into this dress," I sighed.

Logan pulled me even closer and tighter to his side, and I found myself laying my head on his shoulder despite the fact that we had just met. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling almost content in his hold. Normally, any other guy would make me feel uneasy. There something about this one that didn't. "Well you look great in this dress," Logan said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I um-" I began but Logan cut me off.

"Don't drink I'm guessing…"

"I just don't know what I'd want. I promised my friends I'd live a little tonight, but I don't know where to start."

"Jack Daniels," Logan said with a toothy grin as he began to stand up. I slid out of the booth so that he could get out. "I'll be right back babe, don't go anywhere," he said over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the bar.

I sat back down and slid to the wall. I leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes for a moment. They shot back over when I heard someone slip into the booth, sitting across the table from me. "Hey!" The girl I had seen with Logan's friend earlier said in a chipper voice. "So _you're _the lucky girl Logan picked for the evening," she said as if she were some little school girl gossiping about who was dating who.

"Well I wouldn't say lucky," I say. "I mean he's just another guy, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's the sexiest thing in this club, but let's keep that comment between you and me. I don't want Kendall to find out I said that. Anyways, our boys for the evening are close friends of the owner, which means that ever girl wants them. Because when you're on their arm, you can do anything you want and not get caught," the girl told me.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. I'm Malese by the way," she said holding her hand out over the table. "You are?"

"Siobhan," I told her.

"That's a really pretty name," she said.

"So is yours," I told her with a smile.

"Malese!" The blond, which I assumed was Kendall, yelled as he stomped over to the table. "So this is where you ran off to," he said sounding angry.

"Relax Kendall," she said with ease, "I was just having a conversation with my new friend here. Besides, I thought that you might be looking for that Katelyn girl you hooked up with last month," she said.

"I'm over her," he said with a blank expression and monotone voice. "Now let's go," he said holding his hand out for her to take. "I'm Kendall by the way, Logan's best friend. If he upsets you, come find me babe," he said in a suggestive voice, leaning towards me. He flashed a smile and winked, then he walked off, dragging Malese behind him.

I was a little freaked out by Kendall, he seemed so forceful. I pulled my phone out of my bra and texted Chelsea: Where are you? _–xx S_

Just got inside. You? _–xx C_

In the back by the bar. _–xx C_

Waiting on that Logan guy? I'll meet up w/you later;) _–xx S_

After that, Logan walked back over to the table and sat down. He had two glasses in his hands, one of which he placed in front of me and the other he held on to. He placed his arm around me and took a huge swig from his glass. "So was that Kendall I heard yelling?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Then he told me that is you upset me to go find him. I don't think that's going to happen. No offense, I know he's your friend, but he's a complete asshole."

Logan laughed, "I know he is. Don't let him get to you. And whatever you do sweetheart, don't let him touch you," he said.

"I'll stick with you," I told him.

"Good," he said. Logan placed his glass on the table and pulled me into his lap, "Because you're mine and I picked you for a reason," he whispered hotly in my ear. Logan began to kiss me, and at first I put up a fight, but I enjoyed the way he was handling me despite how rude it was. I kissed him back hungrily.

All of a sudden I was lying on my back on the seat with Logan on top of me. My arms were tightly around him, my hands griping at his jacket. I didn't know what else to do but enjoy this. Logan moved from my lips to my jaw line, then down to my neck. After a minute or so he moved up and nibbled on my ear, making a soft, pleasurable moan escape my lips. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I managed to say, almost breathlessly though.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a female voice screamed. Logan got off of me and I sat up. I noticed that the voice had come from Chelsea.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed back.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me'? Tonight was supposed to be a girls' night. You and me," she said sounding agitated. "You," she said in a more aggravated and angry voice as she turned to Logan, "Are you forcing her into this? I know Siobhan, she would _never_ be into a bastard like you," she spat out before stomping away.

Logan turned to look at me, and I looked away to hide the tears I knew would come because of what Chelsea had said to us. "Look at me," Logan said placing his hand under my chin and turning my head, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Don't listen to her," he said in a sweet voice as he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I won't," I said sounding a little pissed off when I pulled away from Logan. I took my beer and jugged it down. "Let's do some fucking shots," I said pushing past him and standing up. Tonight I was going to finish the good girl act.

I was tired of people always expecting me to be perfect. I have never broken a promise, I have never made mistakes. I'm done with that shit. Tonight I'm doing what I want. I started making my way to the bar, Logan was on my heels. "Slow down sexy, you aren't going to forget about me, are you?" Logan said snaking his arm around my waist. "Besides what type of shots did you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I end up drunk off my ass and having fun," I told him.

"Fun? What about some jello shots?"

"What's going to be in them?"

"You want taste or affect?"

"Affect," I said.

"Then vodka," Logan replied with a smile. We had reached the bar now, and we both sat down. The bar tender walked up to us and asked what he could get us, "Round of strawberry jello shots," Logan said below a whisper.

"What? Big, macho Henderson can't have people knowing you're sinking down to such a fruity, girly level?" I teased.

"Well it is about reputation, but it's necessarily a bad rep. I'm hiding for a more of an embarrassing one. I'm known around here for being the life of the party and occasionally going overboard and buying everyone drinks or shots or whatever.

"On my friend Carlos' birthday, we were already so drunk, but we got jello shots for everyone. I couldn't even get it down my throat…" Logan explained.

I burst out laughing, "Mr. Jello Fountain," I said with a smirk.

"Call me that again and you'll _regret_ being in bed with me later tonight missy," he told me. I turned away from him and waited for the bar tender to get back. He placed two shot glasses in front of us. I picked mine up intending to actually do the shot, but I started laughing…

Logan looked at me with a confused look for a second then burst out laughing. "Karma is a bitch," he said smirking as he took his shot.


End file.
